Freedom
by supermegafoxtawesomehot
Summary: This is the stuff we didnt see during out of the box and continues after the last scene. It is mosly Kates pov but dabbles in others as well.
1. Chapter 1

authors note: I am terrible at updating so I am sorry for the wait between chapters in advance. To prevent it being to long as of right now there will only be a few chapters. This is the stuff we didn't see during out of the box. Rated T just in case

disclaimer: I do not own White Collar but I wish I did because it is amazing

* * *

Kate's POV

Walking through the streets of Manhattan is a calming part of daily life for millions of people, but when I do it I feel trapped.

Eyes are constantly following me. It may seem paranoid to say but I actually have people staring at me.

For the past 6 months I have been followed by agents working for the FBI. Actually, they're agents sent by Fowler, but for all intents and purposes they mean the same thing. Every time I touch a phone they are there to keep me from calling my boyfriend. Every time I go near his house they are there to stop me.

I was able to call a few times, but only for a few seconds here or there before they figured out I was calling him.

When Fowler first told me he wanted my help to get the music box I did everything he told me. I told Neal I was leaving him like Fowler had said. All that achieved was that Neal ended up working for the man that had put him in jail.

Eventually, I told Fowler to go to hell. A week later he brought me a DVD of Neal being arrested in the FBI headquarters. Apparently, he had a mini camera on his jacket just so I could see the show. Neal got let off the hook, but Fowler keeps that threat held high over my head. Get the music box from Neal, or he will rot in prison for the rest of his life.

The only problem is that I can't tell Neal why I need it, and he won't tell me where he is keeping it. The fool wants to save me himself. I guess that part of his nature is why I fell in love with him in the first place, but he doesn't understand—he can't save me without that music box.

Suddenly, my emergency phone buzzes in my pocket. Only one person calls that number.

"What do you want Fowler?" I asked with as much contempt as I could muster.

"To give you your new identity. That was the deal, wasn't it?" he replied.

"Wait. What do you mean?" I asked not wanting to let the flame of hope that had just exploded in my chest seep through into my voice.

"I mean you're free to go. Your boyfriend came through. Your new identity will be under the placemat of your hotel room. Neal has got the same package and will meet you at the hanger in 1 hour." After he hangs up I stare at the phone in shock.

It's over—no more lying to Neal. I can tell him everything; how much I love him, and how much I have missed him. I only hope he will understand.

I hear Peter's voice in my head. "Did you ever love him?" Of course I did! Everything I had done had been for Neal, but would he know that? I know Peter thinks I don't love Neal, but would he tell Neal that? And more importantly: Would Neal believe him? I don't think I could survive Neal telling me he didn't want me anymore.

I can't just stand here worrying about what might happen. Qua sera sera, right? Before long I'm standing in front of the hotel room that has been mine for the past 6 months. Hands shaking, I open the envelope—this was it. I smirk as I walk away towards the airport. I am completely free.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far. I want to know if i should continue writing or not quit my day job.

constructive criticism welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. I was typing the Kate section and inspiration suddenly hit. So I added a scene before. I hope you like the direction I took it. I want to show that people you think are bad guys may surprise you. As always please comment good or bad.

The disclaimer is on the front page .

* * *

Fowlers pov

Where is he? Waiting has never been one of my strong suits. I had all but decided to just leave the music box on the ground when I heard a cell phoned ringing. Under the nearest car a disposable was taped underneath.

"Boss, I got the music box where are you?" I asked

"I regret to inform you that I will not be able to make our meeting. However I have some associates that should be arriving momentarily. They will take care of you" he said calmly

Just as the words left his mouth I saw two men come around the corner of the parking garage that had been chosen for the drop. One of them looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it due to the fact that his face was obscured by shadows. I held out my hand that was holding the music box

As they took it and examined it for authenticity I said "Ok its done Now what about our deal?"

"About that, I'm afraid I am going to have to change the plan on you. I have placed an explosive on the plane that your daughter and her beloved are getting on?"

I went off. "You what? Liston you basterd you told me if I got the music box you would leave them alone. She doesn't even know who I am and she hates me now because of what you made me do. Take care of Burke and Caffrey if you want but stay away from her"

I stopped as a bullet entered my chest. As I fell I looked into the eyes of the man who had shot me. With a gasp I recognized him. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him sooner. It's not everyday you look into the eyes of the man who killed your wife.

They left me for dead and ran with the music box.

It is ridiculous to shoot a Fed in New York, and not check to see if they are warring a bullet proof vest. I sat up and immediately pulled out my cell phone.

* * *

Kate's pov

I arrived at the hanger with 30 minutes to spare because of my haste. The attendant showed me two my seat and I sat in a window seat so I could see Neal as he arrived.

Each second seemed like a minute and each minute seamed like an hour.

As I saw him run towards me I stood at the door. I waved at him and smiled to myself.

We were so close to getting every thing we had ever wanted.

I went to my seat and sat still staring at him. As I was staring I saw peter run up behind him and catch his attention.

What could they possibly be talking about? As I was watching the scene unfold the phone in my pocket started buzzing again. I had forgotten that I still had it on me.

"What's going on? Why isn't Neal getting on the plane?" I demanded.

"Is Burke's there?" he asked agitated.

"Yes, what's happening" I repeated.

"Listen, you need to get out of there right now"

"Not until I find out what in the world is going on"

"JUST GET OUT NOW" I had never heard him talk like that even when he was threatening me. There was something in his voice I had never herd before

For some reason I listened. I was more than 15 feet away when everything went black.

The first thing that I was aware of was screaming. Neal's screams were ripping through my entire being.

All I wanted was to go to him but that's when I became aware of the pain.

I struggled to my feet in time to hear peter shout "NEAL SHES GONE." Neal burst into tears and allowed himself to be lead away before I could so much as muster a breath. I struggled towards them but I was to tired and the darkness overtook me

* * *

Hope you like it . I will get the next chapter up asap.

ps. I know they went and visited kates dad's grave. This will be explaned latter on.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay everyone

I will update another chapter when I get home from class today. I also desperately need a beta do if anyone wants to volunteer I would love to have you.

* * *

Kate's POV

As I slept I dreamed. I dreamed of the first time I had gone to see Neal in prison.

**We were in the visiting room sitting next to each other at a table and I couldn't even look at him. **

"**Kate, please say something." Neal was begging **

"**What do you want me to say?" I snapped "That I can't stand you being in here. That I feel sick to my stomach seeing you caged up like this, like some sort of animal."**

**I took a breath to calm myself but I was on a roll and I could not be pacified just yet.**

"**I told you, I told you not to take the job, but you were having too much fun. The FBI was watching us for three years. You had enough money so we could run anywhere we wanted. You told me to pick a place, and then you go and do something this stupid? Why? Why did you take the risk of forging the bonds when you knew the feds were watching?"**

**Neal looked at me with his eyes filled with sorrow and shame. **

"**I'm sorry" he told me.**

**Those two little words were all it took for my anger to subside and fresh tears to start flowing from my eyes.**

**He grabbed me and held me close, and I paused and closed my eyes. For a moment I just let myself forget. **

"**I'm so sorry" he said. "I was over confident, I didn't think I would get caught, but you were right. You're always right." **

"**And don't you forget it." I told him with a week smile.**

**One look in his eyes and I had no choice but to forgave him. How did he do that? **

**I wasn't angry not really. I just didn't know how I was going to make it for four years. **

**Looking up at him I realized it didn't bother me at all that I didn't have an answer just then. I just let myself enjoy the moment as he leaned over and kissed me. **

**Suddenly the bell rang signifying visiting hours were over, but is sounded different than I remembered almost like a fog horn. Then it got louder and louder to the point where it hurt my ears.**

I woke with a start.

When I opened my eyes my mind couldn't comprehend what it was seeing. I was bound to a chair in the center of a cement room.

"What… what's going on?" I asked. My throat sounded hoarse when I spoke. "Why am I here?"

"Ah our guest of honor is awake." A voice said from the shadows.

"Tell me what's happening!" I was so not in the mood to be played with.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. All that matters is that your kept hear while the FBI thinks your dead"

I didn't like the way his lips curled as he said the last part of that sentence.

"Neal won't be fooled" I told him smugly. "He will never stop until he finds me." He proved that time and again.

His smile lingered as he started for the door. Before he opened it turned to me and said.

"I'm sure he won't, in fact I'm counting on it. We had to improvise a little because of both your talents for escaping dangerous situations. You both should have been incinerated in the plane, but plan B is just as fun, you'll see."

He walked out of the door and I just stared. I found myself thinking the last think I ever thought I would be. Please let the FBI find me and stop them. The problem was I don't know who they are or what they wanted.

* * *

plese review. I would love to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me tell you it was not fun getting in Neal's head while he thinks he lost Kate but I like the way the chapter turned out and I hope you will as well.

* * *

Neal's POV

Emptiness, total emptiness.

Peter and Elizabeth were around me with there hands on my arms but I was barley aware of them.

I herd this ungodly wailing sound coming from somewhere as I sobbed uncontrollably. I wished it would stop but before I could get too annoyed I realized it was me.

The overwhelming knowledge consumed me, she was gone. I stared anywhere but the two people next to me. I didn't want to see what I knew I would see in there faces, Pity or worry.

I felt like my sole had been ripped painfully from my body crushed, put in a fire and replaced while still on fire.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl out of my own skin. I knew I was worrying Elizabeth and Peter but I couldn't stop.

"Why did you stop me?" I yelled suddenly "I should have died with her."

I saw the look of hurt in his eyes and I knew my anger at him was unjustified

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to say. I know its not your fault."

He nodded and said. "Its ok, I don't hold it against you"

Peter got up and I felt an irrational fear.

"Please don't leave me" I pleaded

"I'm not" he told me "I'm just going to make a phone call. I will be right hear."

"Havershum," he spoke into the phone softly.

"What do you want suit" he said agitated "How did you even get this number? It is so like the government to steal people's personal information like this. It's a direct violation of."

"Get over hear now," Peter said firmly, "please"

"Oh I guess because the almighty feds ask I have to drop everything I'm doing and rush right over there. Nice try suit, nice try"

"It's about Neal. He needs you." Peter said exasperated

"I'll be there in five minutes" Mozzie replied before hanging up.

4 minutes latter Mozzie walked through the door

He looked at me and stood there with his mouth hanging over. I must look worse than I felt. And that's saying something. I looked up at my reflection in the TV. My hair was matted, my eyes were bloodshot and swollen and my clothes were burnt.

What happened" he said simply

"The plane I was supposed to leave on exploded." I mumbled "Kate was on bored Moz."

His expression turned blank and he walked up behind me and touched my shoulder

"Oh Neal" and I could tell he wished he say something more but he said it all in those two words

Peter's cell rang just before I had to reply witch I was grateful for .

"Its Jones" he told us but I was past caring.

This time he stood to far away for me to hear. Something on his face lifted but them fell again as he realized something. He hung up and walked over to us.

"Neal, they only found one body, the pilot's." He told me slowly.

I stood there unable to move for a full minute while what he said sank in.

At that moment I was flooded with the certainty of something.

"She isn't dead" I said. I said as a fact not a question.

"Neal, I know you want to believe that but the chances are we didn't find a body because" I knew he was trying to find a way to word it carefully" the chances are she was to close to the bomb and there's nothing to find. He told me with that look of pity and sorrow I had been dreading.

'Liston I know you don't understand but I know she is alive" I said.

Mozzie looked at me like I was starting to come mentally unhinged.

"Neal I'm sorry, but you saw the explosion" Peter told me

"I just know, ok. I would feel it if she was gone. I was so devastated after the explosion, I couldn't realize what my subconscious was trying to tell me, but that news gave me hope and that cleared my head for a second. I just know she is alive."

"Ok Neal. I will help you look."

I knew he didn't fully believe me, but I could tell he didn't want to dampen the fire I felt back in my eyes , one I haden't had since the explosion.

I didn't care the reason why. All I cared about was one more person would be looking and I was grateful.

"I'll be there to" Mozzi said pointedly looking at Peter as if daring him to object.

I looked around the group of people around the room staring at me and realized that I would find her. With friends like these, it would happen.

* * *

As usual please please please review


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took so long to update. Unfortunately my professors don't realize I don't have time to do HW because I am writing fanfiction.

Thank you to my new beta Jaspers-girl-and-u-no-it for putting up with my requests.

Now without further adieu chapter 5

* * *

Kate's pov

Anyway I looked at it I had never been in a worse fix.

I was trapped in this cold room and everyone thought I was dead. No one would be looking for me. My only hope was Neal.

I sat back and surveyed my surroundings. The roof and all of the walls were concrete, but a look at my feet told me the ground was made of wood. It looked like it hadn't passed a fire safety code in over 20 years.

I could smell salt water and felt the room slowly rocking. I knew I was somewhere near the ocean—a ship yard maybe.

I was chained to a basic folding chair tied with rope.

I immediately started fumbling towards my jean pockets praying they didn't take my pocketknife. I breathed a sigh of relief when I grabbed a hold of it.

It took a few minutes to cut my way out, but I did it. As soon as I was free I grabbed my knife and started carving into the floor. When I was done these words were visible-

Mvzo,

R'n hgroo zorev. Gzop Gl Uldovi, sv dzimvwnv gl tvg luu gsv kozmv

pzgv.

I tried to open the door but it was locked and I was too drained to break it down. All I could do is wait and knock out my captors once they opened the door.

There was noting I could use as a blunt weapon except the folding chair, so that would have to do.

It was incredibly frustrating but I sat down and waited. It seemed like hours later that I heard a boat and then two voices talking as they approached the door.

"Can't I just…"

"No," the other voice responded. "The boss wants her in good condition."

"But why? What does it matter if…"

"Just do it, alright?"

"Fine."

When the door opened I held my hands behind my back like I was still tied up. The two men walked in.

One was big and wouldn't look out of place wrestling. I knew he would be my biggest problem because the other one was tall and thin. I knew I could take him in a second.

"Well look who's awake," the small one said.

He paused a second, waiting for me to speak, but I just glared at him.

"What? No witty remarks today? I'm disappointed," he continued

The big one moved in to grab me. I took my knife and stabbed him in the leg. It wouldn't kill him, but he definitely wouldn't be chasing me on foot anytime soon.

The other one reached for a gun, but I picked up the chair and hit him upside his head until I was sure he was out.

Neal may have had an aversion to violence, but I didn't. Not when lives depended on it.

I walked out the door and saw the marina about 200 yards away. I wasn't in the mood to get wet, so I borrowed the motorboat and started for shore.

There had to be something bigger going on here.

Those men obviously weren't the brains of the operation, because it had been just a little too easy to escape. No, they were just hired hands.

That thought did not cheer me as I wondered what I was involved in.

* * *

Thin thugs POV

When I came to my head was throbbing.

"My leg hurts," I heard David complain. "Shut up," I told him "You _do_ realize what deep crap we are in?"

"Umm… no," he said

"And that is why I am paid to run things, and you are just brute force" I told him.

I grabbed my cell

"Boss, we have a problem. She escaped."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED?"

"Listen—I will find her before she gets too far," I said, trying to calm him.

"You'd better—and fast. I am this close and I wont have YOU RUIN IT."

"Ok, Boss."

"Try staking out the FBI head quarters," he said. " She doesn't know where Neal lives, so she will probably try to go there first. If you fail that concussion will be the last of your worries."

I hung up the phone trembling.

"How does he do that?" I asked myself.

* * *

If anyone knows code I used they are totally awesome and I will send them virtual cookies and mention them in the beginning of the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently finally getting a full time job, brutal school finals, going on vacation, severe writers block, and plot bunnies nagging at me to write other fics is not conducive to updating this story. Who would have guessed it?

In fact I was just going to give up on it because I just wasn't motivated anymore. However randomchick51 kept emailing me over and over inquiring when I was going to update so I sat myself down and forced myself to write so If you like the story and are glad it's being updated, it's all because of her. She is also the only one who figured out the code in the last chapter so congrats

I sent this to my beta a while ago and she didn't respond so I will put it up un betad for now and then when she is able to go over it I will repost it corrected

You have all waited to long for this chapter so enough with the A/N and on with the story

* * *

I was sitting in the FBI headquarters going out of my mind. I wanted to be out there doing something to find Kate but we couldn't until we knew where to look. I looked around the room trying to distract myself with something anything but I could have tried to make the sun to stop shining and I would have gotten better results

"Ok" Peter finally said into the phone, "thanks for the information."

Peter placed the phone back down and I started instantly

"Ok what did we find out?"

I tried not to let the anxiety I was feeling leak into my voice and only partially succeeded .

"The bomb that was used is fairly unique. We have had a few other bombings in the area that match this style. The feds have been looking at a drug dealer named Samuel Green but we haven't got enough to hold him" Peter said in a professional manor"

"Well, let's go talk to him, find out what he knows" I told him, ready to kick down doors

"The problem is, his lawyer got an injunction preventing us from interrogating him. Until we have enough to arrest him, he's off limits." Peter gently said

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he really think I cared about an injunction? He seemed to sense my outrage because he continued.

"but It dose seem that he owns a water side storage facility. It use to be a ship yard. Want to go check it out."

"Ya lets go" I said.

We grabbed our cotes and headed out the front doors of the federal building. The anxiety I had been feeling moments earlier were dimmed by the fact we were finally making some head way.

When we got to the dock we could see several storage units and it was hard to determine which one we were looking for but after peter flashed his badge at the attendant we were pointed in the right direction.

The first thing I saw when we entered the storage room was blood. It wasn't enough for someone to have died but, my stomach still turned. I hoped it wasn't Kate's.

It was a few seconds later that I was surveying the rest of the building, there was a folding chair laying across the ground and as I stared. I could see writing on the ground next to it and immediately pulled out the small note book I always carried with me

" A becomes Z…" I mumbled to myself

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, walking over to where I was kneeling.

"Hold on" I said quickly.

Suddenly I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Man I loved that woman. I knew she would leave me a bread trail.

"Mind filling me in on the joke?" Peter asked, glancing at the gibberish on the floor

"It's a shift cipher" I told him "Kate and I use to communicate in code all the time. You switch the first letter of the alphabet with the last one.

"A becomes Z

B becomes Y and so on."

"OK good to know. What dose it say?"

_"Neal,_

_I'm still alive. Talk to Fowler, he warned me to get off the plane_

_Kate"_

"OK we know where our next stop is." Peter said as we walked out of the storage unit and hopefully towards the truth." "Neal I have to apologize" peter said breaking the silence on the way to the OPR office.

"For what?"

"I didn't believe you. I thought it was just your grief talking and I should have trusted you."

"Peter, I knew I sounded crazy" I stated " I didn't expect you to believe me without proof but it meant a lot that you were willing to help me even when you thought I was off my rocker"

"I didn't say that" he said slyly

'You implied it" I teased feeling more like my old self than I had in a while.

"Well…" he droned teasing back

We continued talking and joking until we reached the office we had come for. I took a deep breath and opened the doors that may hold the answers I had been waiting for.

* * *

Like I said I'm loosing motivation for this story so there will only be 2 more chapters after this.

I know this one was really short but its just a filler. The next chapter goes into Fowler's past and what the music box is holding so It should be much longer. Then there will be a final chapter where everything is resolved


	7. Chapter 7

ok sorry again for the wait.

I almost started crying when I realized we had 5 months before the new season of white collar started so I have been spacing out the episodes so am only on "by the book". So I'm sorry if this directly contradicts anything that was said in any episodes after that. On a related note, you all know this but I just thought I would put it out there. This story started out cannon but is now AU since season 2 started and all this did not happen

as always thanks to my beta, Jaspers-girl-and-u-no-it, without whom you would not be able to sit through the story because the spelling and grammar were so bad. (see last chapter for proof)

* * *

Neal's POV

It only took a second to find the man we were looking for. He was pacing back and forth screaming into a phone. My stomach dropped a notch when I saw how upset he was. Whatever was going on, it was not good.

I looked at Peter, took a deep breath, and started forward

"I DON'T CARE… JUST GET IT DONE!" he yelled slamming the phone down.

"Garret, what's going on here?"

"It's none of your business, Burk. Stay out of things that don't concern you for once."

"If it concerns Kate it concerns me," I interjected, "and Peter is helping me out so it does concern him."

"Great, this is exactly what I need right now," he mumbled to himself.

"Kate left us a message telling us to talk to you. Now what do you know about all this?"

He seemed to internally debate himself for a half a second, let out a small sigh and gestured to the chairs across from his desk.

"Ok, we don't have a lot of time, so you're going to keep you mouths shut and listen."

I was far too interested in finding out how this connected to Kate to argue.

"Twenty-five years ago my wife was expecting a baby and we were ecstatic. We planned everything—the nursery, the crib, everything. Several months later she had a miscarriage, or so I thought. When she died I went through her belongings and found a letter she wrote to me. Turns out she lied. She never wanted a kid, and as soon as it was possible she had a c-section and put the child up for adoption.

Peter and I exchanged a look wondering what this had to do with anything.

As you can imagine I was anxious to find her. That year I went off the grid after my wife's death wasn't to mourn her. It was to find my daughter. I didn't have enough resources to track her down on my own, so I joined OPR. I used every resource the FBI had to track her down and I finally found her. It turns out that she was adopted by a nice family in New York; the Moreau's."

"Wait a second. _Kate's_ your… daughter?" I asked, stunned.

"What did I say about interrupting? " he asked annoyed.

Peter shot me a warning glance.

"And to answer your question, yes, but she doesn't know that. When I found that information someone else figured it out as well and blackmailed me with it. I had to get him the amber music box or he would kill her. I tried to keep her safe, under constant watch, but she wouldn't tell me were it was so I had to play the bad guy and threaten her. Even if she hates me it was worth it to keep her safe."

"Who found out?"

"Some drug lord named Samuel Green had a spy in OPR's ranks."

"Samuel? What exactly is in the music box?"

"It's some new recipe for cocaine and he is very interested in it."

"That's what all this is about?" I asked.

"With Samuel involved what else did you expect?" Peter asked me.

"I don't know, but it wasn't this. I guess drugs seem so petty—so common." I struggled to find the words. "It's such a stupid reason to have a target on your back."

"Money is the ultimate motivator, and the drug cartel would pay a hefty sum," Peter reminded me.

Fowler nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do now?"

Kate's POV

I turned the corner and the FBI head quarters came into view. What was I going to do? Just walk in and ask to talk to Neal?

Turns out I didn't have to make that decision, because at that moment I was grabbed from behind. I stepped on my attacker's toe and he loosened his grip on me enough so I could see his face. It was the large goon from the shipyard. How had they found me?

A crowd was approaching and I had one shot to time this perfectly. One, two, three. I kicked him in his "sensitive" area and took a step back disappearing into the crowd.

There was no way I could go back to the FBI headquarters with those guys staking out the place. I had to find another way in. The only way I could think of was to find an active crime scene with Bureau involvement, and that could take a while.

Ugh.

How is it that when you're trying to pull off a heist every freaking officer in New York is attracted to you like honey, but when you actually need one they all seem to have the day off.

I was walking down Fifth Avenue an hour later when I passed a newspaper stand. A headline caught my eye. "Attempted Robbery At Met."

That could work. It was a white collar crime, and it wasn't that far from here. I just hoped the feds hadn't cleared out by now.

Finally something was going my way. The yellow crime scene tape was still up. I approached it carefully looking for Burk, but he wasn't around. The guy who seemed to be in charge was walking towards me.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. Do you know a Peter Burk?"

"Yes, but he's following up a lead on another case with a colleague. I'm Agent Jones. Is there something you need help with?"

"My name's Kate Monroe, and I really need to speak to agent Burk if that's okay." I smiled at the shocked look I was getting. He nodded and turned around to make a phone call

* * *

I hope you all like where I went with this chapter. I don't think this has been done before. The next chapter will be Neal and Kate's reunion and then I desided to do an epilogue.


End file.
